Bad Day For Minho
by Naiya-OKS
Summary: Minho tidak bisa menghubungi Taemin dan sahabatnya. kemana taemin? sequel The Letter.2Min Fanfic,bad summary. Warning!:yaoi,gaje,typos,OOC


~~ Author POV ~~

Minho menatap ponselnya dengan wajah kesal. Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya yang paling imut sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Seharian ini Minho sudah mencarinya bahkan menanyai teman-temannya satu persatu(ngga capek oppa? Sini author pijetin#lho?). tetapi ternyata hal itu tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Apalagi diperparah dengan raibnya sahabat-sahabatnya beserta uke kembali mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Lalu menendang kerikil di depannya.

"ARRRGGGHH!" ternyata bukan kerikil yang minho tendang, melainkan batu.(author ngakak sambil guling-guling xD)

~~ Taemin POV ~~

Ponselku kembali bergetar pelan. Aku berusaha menjangkau ponselku yang terletak di nakas sampan ranjangku. Ternyata dari namjachinguku yang paling tampan(Minho oppa senyum-senyum di pojokan).

_**From : Minho Hyung**_

_**Subject : -**_

_**Where are Minnie chagi?jebal, balas pesanku…TT_TT**_

"huft mianhae hyung. Aku tidak punya pulsa."(loh taemin ngga punya pulsa? Aku juga sama kok oppa#malah curhat)

~~ Author POV ~~

Minho menggedor pintu di Minho tidak memencet bel? Nah author juga tidak tahu#plak.

"Jjong hyung, keluar kau! Hyung!"

"aish! Ya Choi Minho, bisakah kau berhenti ribut di depan apartemen orang lain?" pintu di depan Minho terbuka menampilkan wajah Jonghyun yang amat sangat sangat dan sangat kusut. "katakana apa yang kau inginkan lalu pergi!"

"dimana Minnie-ku hyung? Kau tahu tidak?"

"Ya! Kau itu namjachingunya bukan? Lalu kenapa kau Tanya padaku?" wajah Jonghyun tampak semakin kusut karena pertanyaan Minho.

"YA! HYUNG SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERISIK! KAU DE- eh Minho, sedang apa disini?"

"itu Jino, aku mencari Minnie-ku. Kau tahu tidak?"

"aku juga tidak tahu. Coba kau Tanya pada Key. Maaf ya aku tidak bisa membantumu." Wajah Jino tampak sangat menyesal. Berbeda sekali dengan wajah kekasihnya#digebukin jonghyun. Tetapi ternyata mata Minho yang lebar melihat sesuatu yang aneh di leher Jino. Hem ternyata ada kissmark disana. Ayo pasti reader pada mikir yang aneh-aneh, ya kan?

"ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau di apartemen Jjong hyung? Tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh kan?" Tanya Minho sambil memasang wajah polos nan imut. Wajah Jino dan Jonghyun sontak memerah.

"urusanmu sudah selesai kan? Pulanglah sana!"

"aish tega sekali kalian mengusirku. Baiklah selesaikan urusan kalian. Oh ya Jino, besok jangan lupa pakai syal, ok!" setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Minho langsung berlari ke mobilnya menghindari lemparan sandal dari pasangan tersebut.

Minho kembali menggedor pintu apartemen di depannya. Jika kalian Tanya lagi kenapa Minho tidak memencet bel, author akan jawab lagi jika author tidak tahu.

"Key! Buka pintumu!"

"Kodok, bisakah kau berhenti merusak pintuku? KODOK! BERHENTI SEKARANG!"

"kenapa kau kesini?"

"loh onew hyung? kenapa disini? Ah, aku paham sekarang. Jadi kalian tidak berangkat kuliah karena kencan?"

"sudah katakan saja. Kau mau apa kesini?" suara tegas Onew memaksa Minho untuk menghentikan godaannya.

"Key, kau tahu dimana Minnie-ku?" Tanya Minho langsung, to the point, tanpa bertele-tele sambil memperhatikan leher Key.

"tentu saja tidak. Dari kemarin ak-hmmppphh."

"hahaha. Ternyata itu yang kalian lakukan. Baiklah aku permisi dulu. Lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian."

~~Minho POV~~

Aku sudah lelah mencari Minnie hari ini. Mungkin dia sudah tidak mencintaiku. Mungkin inilah caranya menjauhiku. Argh, entahlah aku sudah pusing. Jika benar dia ingin menjauhiku, maka aku harus melepaskannya. Aku mengirim pesan singkat, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Mungkin mandi akan sedikit menghilangkan rasa kesal dan sedihku.

~~Author POV~~

Ponsel Taemin kembali bergetar. Ternyata pesan dari Minho lagi.

_**From : Minho Hyung**_

_**Subject : -**_

_**Minnie chagi, jika kau memang ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, jangan begini. Aku menunggumu di taman sampai nanti pukul 7. Jika kau tidak datang kuanggap kau memang ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita.**_

"huft, aku harus bagaimana. Umma tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi dari ruangan ini. Minho hyung, kenapa kau berpikir seperti ini."

~~Author POV~~

Minho menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya dengan gelisah. Pukul 6.55, lima menit lagi semuanya akan berakhir.

"baiklah Minho, mungkin ini akan membuat Minnie bahagia. Jadi biarkan dia pergi."

Lama Minho terdiam, lalu kembali tersadar dan melihat ke arah jam lagi. Pukul 07.03, sudah lewat semuanya. Minho terbangun lalu berjalan pulang sampai…

"hyung, Minho hyung. Tunggu dulu." Minho menoleh dan melihat Taemin berlari mengejarnya. Dia melihat ke arah Taemin dan menyadari bahwa Taemin masih memakai baju rumah sakit. Minho langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Minnie, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Minho hyung maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak membalas pesanmu, tapi aku tidak punya pulsa. Maaf hyung."

"sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau memakai baju rumah sakit chagi? Apa kau sakit?"

"hm sebenarnya iya. Karena itu aku tidak bisa pergi dengan cepat."

"maaf chagi. Kau sampai harus pergi kemari padahal kau sedang sakit. Ayo kita pulang." Minho memberikan jaketnya lalu mengelus kepala Taemin lembut.

"hyung gendong aku dan berika pelukan beruang." Rengek Taemin sambil menggelayutkan tangannya ke lengan Minho.

"baiklah. Ayo pulang." Minho pun menggendong Taemin lalu berjalan pulang.

The End


End file.
